


black and white and re(a)d all over

by alittlestitious



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: Walter loves both of his mothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. Based on a post from Neighbors from Hell on Instagram.

Hope sighs as she walks through her apartment after a long day at work. She toes off her shoes and drops her keys in the bowl by the door. She trudged through her apartment ending in her kitchen to look over her mail. One in particular caught her eye. A postcard from the veterinarian for her cat, Walter, reminding her of his appointment. It was for tomorrow at 3 PM.

 

She searches through her apartment looking for her beloved Maine Coon that had the tendency to wander from different apartments. She quit long ago trying to corral the large cat after her landlord has said that a couple of her neighbors had said the cat would yowl throughout the day when he’s left alone. So she leaves the window in the kitchen open for him to leave at will.  

 

Her phone pings indicating a text had come through. She grabs it off the kitchen counter and unlocks it to see she has a text from her neighbor with an image. She opens up the text to see her large black and white cat lounging on a couch. It came with a caption that said _me and Panda watching Grey’s Anatomy_.

 

Hope rolls her eyes and replies. _His name is Walter!_

 

_Panda is better._

 

She ignores the text knowing that Walter will probably stay at her apartment until the cat decided that it had enough of her shenanigans. She goes to her bedroom and gets ready for bed, knowing full well that Walter will be back in the morning.

 

Hope had a tenuous relationship with her neighbor from upstairs at best connected only by a cat. They met each other when Hope was moving in and she actually helped Hope move in. Unfortunately that was their last nice interaction.

 

Since then it’s been a constant battle of stomping, loud musics, and angry yelling. But most importantly, it’s been a battle of affection for Walter’s affection since he started to take a liking to Kelley.

 

They had a weird custody sharing going on where they try to one-up each other whenever Walter-Panda was staying with one or the other. Whenever Walter-Panda is over at Kelley’s house, she always sends Hope things that they’re doing. Once it was a picture of Walter-Panda playing with a new toy, prompting Hope to yell at Kelley that she was the only one allowed to buy Walter-Panda those things. Of course the next picture was Kelley and Panda playing with several new toys just to get under her skin.

 

So when she wakes up and Walter was not there, she was pissed.

 

 **Panda's other mother [10:21 AM]** : Kelley, I need you to bring my cat to my apt. I know u have him & he has a vet appt today.

 

 **Pain In My Ass [10:23 AM]:** Sorry, I haven’t seen MY cat in a few hours. He is out roaming.

 

 **Panda's other mother [10:24 AM]:** Do I need to call the police again?

 

 **Pain In My Ass [10:30 AM]:** Do what you want. Panda is not here!

 

 **Panda's other mother [10:31 AM]:** MY cat’s name is WALTER. Not fucking PANDA. Let him out by 2 or I am legit calling the cops.

 

She doesn’t get a response making her even more pissed. She waits until 2 PM, the cop’s phone number already pre-dialed on her number. At 2:01, Walter walks in from the kitchen, a bow around his neck with a note.

 

 _“Sorry that Panda likes me better. There’s a box of chocolate by your front door. Enjoy!”_ Underneath the note, Kelley signed her name with a flourish, a small heart next to it.

 

Hope walks to her front door and opened. Sitting on her welcome mat was a cat-shaped box filled with chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that little drabble. Leave a kudos, a comment, or drop me a message on Tumblr (12percentofmoments). Thank you for reading!


End file.
